


100% Completed

by Bearixt



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt
Summary: But now that they have finished eating and are only waiting for the desserts, Itaru drags the best-behavior.pdf file into the recycle bin. Fingers drumming on the table, leg bouncing up and down, eyes darting to the side when they are not talking?Nervous.Banri is nervous.Banri, Mr. Want-Me-To-Cross-Dress-Sure-Why-Not, isnervous.Realizing this fact is making Itaru nervous as well.-BanIta Week 2020: Day 7 — Free
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47
Collections: Banita Week 2020





	100% Completed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally planned to post this in [Select | Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181059), where all my other BanIta Week entries are in, but this _supposedly drabble_ ended up longer than I thought it would that it might as well be a separate fic. Ehe.

Banri has been acting weird ever since they step foot inside the restaurant. At first, Itaru thought that it’s just because he’s trying to be on his “best behavior” or something. It _is_ a fancy, high-class restaurant, and while Banri has mellowed out through the years, he still has that tendency to be aggressive and loud all of a sudden—mostly during unexpectedly difficult games or whenever he picks on someone (read: Juza). 

Or in bed. Like last night.

_Focus, Itaru._

Anyway. Point is, they don’t want to get kicked out and waste the expensive suits they’ve worn for that day, so when in Rome, do what Romans do. Which is, btw, as easy as breathing for Itaru. How many similar restaurants has he been to, where he has done nothing but act all prim and proper? As for Banri—

Well, _he_ is the one who reserved the place and bought the suits. He should’ve known what he is getting into.

But now that they have finished eating and are only waiting for the desserts, Itaru drags the best-behavior.pdf file into the recycle bin. Fingers drumming on the table, leg bouncing up and down, eyes darting to the side when they are not talking?

Nervous. 

Banri is nervous. 

Banri, Mr. Want-Me-To-Cross-Dress-Sure-Why-Not, is _nervous._

Realizing this fact is making Itaru nervous as well.

“I hate this suit,” Banri mumbles.

That brings him out of his stupor. Itaru raises an eyebrow, acts normal. “You bought it.”

“Well, yeah,” he says, fiddling with the cuffs, “but only checked if it would fit. It did. Didn’t think it would be this stiflin’ though.”

“New Unlocked Special Scene: Something Didn’t Go Banri’s Way.”

“Ain’t so special.” Right elbow on the table, Banri props his chin in a fist and huffs. “Lotsa stuff don’t go my way when it comes to you.”

Immune to the sweet talk, Itaru inwardly sighs in relief. He’s just uncomfortable, not nervous. All settings normal. “You look really good in that suit though.”

“... okay, maybe I don’t hate it as much now.”

Itaru snorts. Then, remembering where he is, he grabs a napkin from the table and covers his mouth, pretending to cough.

Banri only grins before he says, voice dropping lower, “Can’t wait for me to take it off?”

Someone clears their throat, and they both look at the server who suddenly appeared by their table. A pale woman with her hair tied up in a high ponytail. She purses her lips for a while, simply staring at them as she balances a plate on one hand.

He’s unsure of the reason, but Itaru is mentally preparing himself in case he’ll need to charm their way out of a possible excuse-me-sirs-you-need-to-leave situation when she sighs, shakes her head, and smiles. Is she a toothpaste model? Those teeth are _bright_.

“Forgive me, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.” _Hehe._ Itaru just heard her literally say _hehe._ People actually say that out loud? “Thank you for waiting. Here are your desserts.”

She sets down the plate and tells them the usual _enjoy the food!_

Itaru watches her walk away with a spring in her step, sparkles and stars and hearts dancing around her.

Three-dimensional people can be really confusing.

Itaru turns his attention to the dessert, which turns out to be a half dozen colorful—“Macarons? A high-end restaurant like this has macarons?”

Banri sits up straight and shrugs. “Dunno, man. Maybe they’re special macarons or somethin’.”

“Didn’t _you_ order this?”

“Eh, just told ‘em to give their best-seller. But, hey, don’t you like ‘em?”

“Mhmm, I guess.” Itaru picks up the light pink one and inspects it. Remembering a VN they finished a few days ago, he says, “If I choke on this because there’s a ring in it or something, I’m gonna kill you.”

The macaron doesn’t reach his mouth.

“Uh,” Banri says, still with the _I need to take a shit but someone’s still in the bathroom_ expression that made Itaru freeze. “Might not want to eat that, then.”

The nervousness from earlier comes back full force, like a well-timed chop to the neck, and Itaru chokes on air instead.

Movements slow, the complete opposite of his racing heartbeat, Itaru brings his hands down, carefully placing the macaron back to the plate. “You’re joking.”

They stare at each other, and Itaru remembers that breathing is necessary irl, and the buzzing in his ear is too _loud,_ and shit, he needs a system restart—

The corners of Banri’s mouth lift, the frown becoming a grin, and he laughs, loud enough that they catch the other customers’ attention.

Itaru looks at the group of women on a table behind Banri, smiling and mouthing an “I’m sorry,” because it’s easier to understand what is happening on their table (they blush and shake their heads before trying to look like they’re chatting with each other and not stealing glances at them) than trying to comprehend what is happening on _this_ table.

When Banri’s apparently done laughing, he crosses his arms, a grin still on his face. “Of course I’m jokin’. You ain’t the type to be proposed with food and stuff.” He shakes his head. “Dude, _your face._ ’s like that time you found out all your save data were corrupted.”

Itaru is an expert in pretending that something didn’t just go over his head. Clients can have the dumbest of ideas when they open their mouths. “I’ll be disappointed if you do predictable shit like that.” Nevermind the fact that he _does_ feel an annoying pang of disappointment underneath the relief. “I might as well just play a Dating Sim. And I hated how that VN ended.”

Banri snorts, understanding what he’s pertaining to. “True.” He brings his phone out, briefly checks it, and puts it back in his pants before grabbing the light pink macaron and pops it in his mouth. “Wanna hit the arcade?”

“Don’t talk while eating. Are you a kid?”

Rolling his eyes, Banri swallows before continuing, “People are lookin’ at us here.”

“You were the loud one.” See what Itaru was talking about earlier? “This entire thing is _your_ idea, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah. Wanted to try something different. At least I know it sucks.”

“It wasn’t too bad.”

“Says the guy who hates havin’ to appear all nice ’n responsible. Who were you smilin’ at earlier?”

“And you want to go to the arcade while we’re wearing these ridiculously expensive suits?” The question is ignored, because Itaru is not particularly up to dealing with Banri’s possessiveness right now. Not when he can’t even deal with this weird feeling he can’t shake off since earlier.

“Why not?”

“You were just talking about how people were looking at us.”

“I mean, it ain’t new? People do that when they see two hot guys together.”

Seven years. He’s been dating this guy for seven years (how did that happen?), and yet, Itaru still can’t understand how his OS works sometimes.

To reiterate: Three-dimensional people can be really confusing. Even if it’s Banri.

Itaru sighs. “Fine. Let’s get the bill.”

“No need,” Banri says, waving a hand as he stands up. “Already paid for it.”

“Wow. Someone’s showing off his rich boy status.” Itaru stands up as well, grabbing a brown macaron before they take their leave. One bite and he regrets not bringing the remaining ones home. Seems like they _are_ quite special. Why did they just waste food?

… And why are they suddenly rushing to the arcade like they’re on a limited-time mission again?

* * *

Itaru is surprised by the lack of people in the arcade when they arrive. Aside from the staff and a few teenagers huddled by the corner, it’s basically deserted.

“Is there a special event going on?” Itaru wonders. “Maybe a celebrity in the next street?”

Banri snorts. “Maybe it’s Tenma.”

“Guess we don’t have to worry about being looked— is that KniRoun?”

Itaru heads to the row of claw cranes in the deeper part of the arcade, stopping right in front of a machine that is twice as large as the others in the area.

“Damn, can’t believe you immediately noticed that,” he hears Banri mumble.

Ignoring him, Itaru takes a good look at the prizes inside. Mainly plushies, but there are a few small capsules and boxes, too. Is this machine new? He didn’t see this the last time they were in here. Are there any limited edition items in those boxes?

“Want me to get you one?”

Itaru blinks. Was he talking out loud?

When he turns around, Banri raises a token. Itaru raises a brow in return. “Just one?”

“I only need one try anyway,” Banri says, walking toward the claw machine. He inserts the token, holds the joystick, and, unsurprisingly, in a very Banri-esque fashion, the claw swiftly picks up one of the black boxes on the opposite side of the chute.

The smallest as well as the farthest. He really went for the Expert Difficulty.

“Show off,” Itaru mutters.

Banri kneels down to get the box from the _prize out_ area, and Itaru crosses his arms, prepared to act unimpressed because this guy will be so smug again for sure.

“This ain’t predictable, yeah?”

Itaru tilts his head. “What is?”

Banri turns to him, still kneeling down. He brings the black box up and slowly opens it, revealing a silver ring.

Wait.

What.

_Itaru.exe has stopped working._

_Blue Screen of Death._

_:(_

_Restarting…_

_(0% Completed)_

Banri pokes him on the leg. “Hey, ‘taru-san? Can I put it on you now?”

“Uh,” Itaru replies, intelligently.

“I can feel eyes on me and ‘s not because I’m hot. Only asked the staff to clear the place for a few mins, so…”

_(50% Completed)_

“Itaru-san?”

The way Banri’s smile falters and the uncertainty in his voice when he called his name (which should _never_ be there) snap Itaru out of his trance. He manually pushes the progress bar to completion as he pulls himself together.

_(100% Completed)_

Itaru holds his left hand out. “… If you got the size wrong, I’ll be so disappointed.”

The smile is back on Banri’s face (how gorgeous), morphing into a grin as he takes the ring out and sets the box down on the floor. He grabs his hand and slides the ring on his ring finger.

Perfect fit. Of course.

“Who do you think am I?” Banri grabs the box and stands up, stuffing it into his pocket and brushing the imaginary dirt off his pants. He stares at him and raises an eyebrow, the grin never leaving his face. “I got all the measurements for that suit right without askin’ you, didn’t I?”

“Ah, that’s true. I don’t know whether to be impressed or terrified.”

“Just say you’re happy. Dude, _your face_.”

“I know you’re fixated on my face, but stop being too obvious about it,” Itaru says, raising his left hand to his mouth and realizing that he’s also smiling.

He brings the hand up higher, turning it around so that his palm is facing outward, and inspects the ring. In between his fingers, he notices Banri reaching for something behind him. His back pocket?

When Itaru looks above his hand, Banri meets his eyes, smiling from ear to ear, and also brings his left hand up, the ring glinting in the artificial lights.

Toothpaste model or not, the server earlier has nothing on him.

“Uh, congrats and all,” one of the staffers says as he approaches them, scratching his cheek, “but we’re gonna open the arcade now.”

Itaru blinks. Banri blinks back at him.

Then, Banri shrugs and grabs his left hand. After a quick thanks to the staff, he starts walking. “Let’s go home.”

Itaru lets himself be dragged along since— “Ah, wait. I want a Lancelot plushie. Get me one. And how is that box in the crane? Are the other boxes fakes? How about the capsules? I don’t want to miss it if there’s a limited edition item.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ending the Week with established relationship and fluff. Because I’m apparently predictable like that when it comes to these two.
> 
> Took me two weeks, but I’m finally officially done! To those who have been with me, reading since last week while I cram, thank you! If you just read this one, thank you for your time, too! The six other fics I wrote for the event is in the collection I’ve linked in the beginning notes if you’re interested.
> 
> Thanks to Rin for hosting the week! Don’t forget to check the BanIta Week [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BanitaWeek) to see the other wonderful fanworks!
> 
> (Sorry, it’s just thank you’s and exclamation points all around. Writing this actually made me giddy. I hope it made someone giddy reading it, too.)
> 
> twt: [@rinkaisha_](https://twitter.com/rinkaisha_) (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*✲ﾟ*｡⋆


End file.
